


Fondo de pantalla

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori se compra un teléfono móvil nuevo y Rin ya intuye lo que va a pasar. Claro que Nitori tiene la maravillosa capacidad de meter la pata hasta límites insospechados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondo de pantalla

Los dientes de Rin eran multiusos. En Halloween podía convertirse en un vampiro perfecto sin casi siquiera proponérselo y, el resto del año, podía ahuyentar a los niños tocapelotas del pueblo. ¿Que luego había cuatro paletos que se reían de él por tener una dentadura prodigiosa? Sí, claro, pero era cuestión de ignorarlos. En el fondo solo tenían envidia.

Sin embargo, había una función que Rin mantenía bien en secreto —bueno, en realidad se lo contó una vez a Gou, pero ella se creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo— y era que sus dientes siempre le alertaban cuando había peligro cerca.

O quizás eran las encías en sí, a saber.

Aquella sensación era una mezcla entre cosquilleos y un dolor muy,  _muy_ suave. Era desagradable y, ni qué decir tiene, las primeras veces en las que le sucedió eso estaba bastante asustado. Había ido a varios dentistas y maxilofaciales en Australia, pero todos le habían dicho que no había ningún tipo de anomalía en su boca.

Y una mierda que no había ninguna anomalía. Como si todo hijo de vecino tuviera dientes de tiburón porque sí.

Pero ya no había de qué preocuparse: Rin había aceptado su “don” y, hasta cierto punto, se sentía orgulloso. Al menos cuando su cuerpo le avisaba de que algo malo iba a suceder en cualquier momento, podía mentalizarse y ponerse en guardia.

(Quizás por eso siempre estuviese a la defensiva, tal y como le dijo Gou, entre risas, cuando le confesó su secreto)

Los dientes se le ponían como locos cuando Mikoshiba y Gou respiraban el mismo aire, cuando Haru se tocaba el cuello de la camisa en plena calle o cuando Nagisa abría la boca.

Y en aquel momento, justo cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia del Samezuka, el canino derecho empezó a bailar todo asustado en la encía del pobre Rin.

Iba a pasar algo.  _Lo sentía_.

En cuestión de segundos escuchó un ruidito, apenas perceptible, que provenía de su cuarto. Sonaba algo así como “jijiji” y no le daba muy buena espina, qué va.

Abrió la puerta.

El “jijijiji” se intensificó. El dolor del canino, también.

Lo primero que vio fue a Nitori. No había que ser un genio para intuir que el que se estaba riendo como una ardilla era  _él_.

Que Nitori estuviese en su cuarto no era ninguna novedad. Al fin y al cabo, él _vivía_  ahí.

Lo que sí que hizo que las cejas de Rin se arquearan fue verlo sentado en el suelo, rodeado de papeles esparcidos sin ton ni son y una caja gris con una pegatina amarilla.

—¡Ah, senpai! No te vi llegar —le dedicó una sonrisa brillante. El canino de Rin cada vez insistía con más violencia—. ¡Mira qué chulada! Me lo he comprado esta tarde. El antiguo ya era un poco patata y este estaba de oferta.

Entre sus manos sujetaba un teléfono móvil morado. Era un modelo un poco antiguo, de esos que no eran táctiles y tenían una tapa de lo más impráctica. Al menos tenía cámara, tal y como Nitori le señaló sonriente.

Nitori estaba tan ilusionado y feliz con su nuevo teléfono que Rin no tuvo el mal corazón de decirle que aquello era una chatarra y que, probablemente, lo habían timado. Al fin y al cabo, Nitori era la definición con patas de “credulidad” y tenía un “estáfame, porfa” pintado en toda la frente.

—Ya veo —Rin sacó un libro de la mochila y se echó en la cama—. Luego recoge todo eso, ¿eh?

—Sí, sí —respondió Nitori sin prestarle atención.

Qué crío, en serio.

Nitori siguió en el suelo, con la mirada sin despegarse por asomo de la pantalla, tecleando a saber qué y riendo de vez en cuando.

 —Rin-senpai, mira, mira, ¡tiene juegos y todo! Este se llama “La Serpiente”. Tienes que comer ese puntito de ahí —Nitori se levantó  _expresamente_  para enseñarle a Rin una línea negra que tenía que comerse a un píxel que parpadeaba en medio de la pantalla. Apasionante, desde luego.

Salvo que aquel juego era poco menos que una reliquia.

Pobre Nitori.

—Oye, ¿tú no tienes que hacer los deberes o estudiar para algún examen o algo? —preguntó Rin con ganas de que Nitori dejase de dar la tabarra.

No le iba a dar ese placer.

—Ya hice los ejercicios de Biología después de comer, ¡no te preocupes! —exclamó como si acabase de recibir algún tipo de premio de renombre.

A aquel paso, el dolor de encías de Rin se iba a esparcir hasta su cabeza de un momento a otro.

Por lo menos Nitori tuvo la decencia de quedarse calladito durante unos quince minutos —gloriosos, benditos quince minutos de paz— y Rin se vio capaz de terminar un capítulo de la novela que le había prestado su hermana.

La tranquilidad se fue al traste cuando Nitori empezó a juguetear con la cámara. Primero se sacaba fotos a sí mismo, ya fuese poniendo caras bobas o sonriendo con el gesto de la victoria, y se reía mientras las miraba. Luego ya empeoró la situación cuando llegó a la brillante conclusión de que, si podía fotografiarse a sí mismo, entonces no había nada que le impidiese hacer fotos a los demás.

(Salvo que tuviese eso que algunos llaman _pudor_ )

¿Y a quién le iba a hacer fotos? Pues a Rin, evidentemente.

No le quedaba otra.

—¡Senpai, patata!

Escuchó la vocecilla de Nitori a escasos centímetros de él, que seguía aún leyendo en la cama, y no pudo evitar dar un respingo. A lo mejor el móvil había traído consigo la habilidad de la teletransportación y Rin no lo sabía. En tal caso, Nitori había hecho la compra del siglo.

Pero no, no era el caso. Simplemente Nitori era increíblemente veloz para lo que le convenía. Y no, eso no se aplicaba a nadar.

La escala de prioridades de Nitori era bastante rara, sí señor.

—¡Estate quieto! ¡Déjame leer tranquilo! —gritó Rin, dándole una colleja al pesado de su compañero con el libro.

—Ay, no hace falta que chilles…

—¡NO ESTOY CHILLANDO!

La histeria de Rin no era culpa de Nitori al cien por cien, sino que su dolor de dientes ya le ariscaba el estado de ánimo y lo convertía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en una criatura sacada de un cuento de terror. Claro que si sus dientes habían reaccionado de aquella manera era porque  _sabían_  que Nitori iba a hacer de las suyas.

Afortunadamente para la salud mental de Rin como para la integridad física de ambos, Nitori dejó de hacerle la puñeta y se acomodó en su litera de arriba, como tenía que ser. Claro que siguió con el móvil de marras, pero al menos aquello era algo que Rin podía tolerar.

Hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, claro. No habría ser humano en el planeta que fuera capaz de soportar cómo Nitori, en plena noche, probaba distintas melodías para el tono de llamada.

Eran todas espantosas, horteras y, lo peor de todo,  _escandalosas_. Algo que Rin no apreciaba a las tantas de la madrugada, precisamente.

—Senpai, ¿qué melodía te gusta más? Yo dudo entre estas dos. Mm. ¡Ah, mira, esta es la que voy a utilizar para el capitán Mikoshiba!

Sonó la canción de El Bueno, El Feo Y El Malo. Luego puso la de Darth Vader y se empezó a reír solo. Rin, en una situación normal, le habría seguido la broma sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que fuera putear a Mikoshiba estaba bien recibido.

Salvo cuando tenía que conciliar el sueño, más que nada, porque en apenas unas horas tendría que levantarse para ir a clase. Rin, desde luego, no era capaz de rendir al cien por cien si no había dormido bien.

—Nitori, por última vez, ¡déjame dormir!

—¡Ah, lo siento, Rin-senpai! Ahora que lo dices… es muy tarde. Bueno, pues pondré el despertador. ¡Porque tiene despertador! Qué completo es esto.

—Sí, fantástico.

A saber cómo hizo Nitori en aquel momento para poner The Final Countdown a todo volumen. 

Entre que Nitori se puso a chillar, completamente nervioso, Rin le siguió gritando por tonto, porque eso era lo que era, y que cada vez se escuchaba el puto “TUTURURU” cada vez con más intensidad, acabó sucediendo lo inevitable.

Sonó la puerta.

Y encima, tiene delito la cosa, fue Rin el que tuvo que ir a abrir porque, claro, el dichoso Nitori de Dios estaba en la litera de arriba.

Rin abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba él, con los brazos cruzados y pidiendo una explicación.

— _THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!!!_  —continuaba el móvil, enterrado bajo la almohada de Nitori.

—¡NO SÉ CÓMO PARARLO! —chilló Nitori desquiciado.

Sí, ahí estaba él. El capitán del equipo. Mikoshiba Seijuurou.

Mikoshiba era ese tipo de persona que parecía afable, extrovertido y dicharachero como el que más, pero cuando alguien le buscaba las cosquillas se convertía en la versión japonesa y naranja de Hulk.

En aquel momento, para la desgracia de Rin, Mikoshiba estaba con cara de malas pulgas. ¡Menudo problema se iba a comer él por culpa del Nitori de los huevos!

—Matsuoka, Nitori —dijo con voz de ultratumba. Tenía ojeras. Mala señal—. ¿Os parece que son horas? No sé si tendréis clase mañana, pero yo sí. Y vuestros compañeros también.

Rin mantuvo la compostura y actuó de forma madura.

—Fue Nitori, capitán.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo adrede! —exclamó Nitori desde arriba, al borde del llanto. Encima el móvil se volvió loco y se quedó estancado en el TUTURURU, así que solo sonaba “tutu-tutu-tutu”.

—Nitori, el móvil —exigió el capitán. Nitori no dudó ni un instante en dárselo, con un poco de miedo, eso sí.

—Por favor, no lo rompas… Lo acabo de comprar…

Mikoshiba no contestó. Rin sabía que iba a lanzar aquel aparato por la ventana y dejarlo hecho trizas.

Pero no.

Mikoshiba simplemente abrió la tapa trasera y retiró la batería.

Ya no había final countdown.

Solo un silencio apabullante.

Los miró como si fueran las personas más estúpidas del mundo.

* * *

—¡Ah, senpai, buenos días!

Rin no se lo podía creer. Ahí estaba Nitori con el móvil en la mano, con toda la pachorra del mundo, mientras metía varios libros en la mochila.

—Tú… tú no has aprendido la lección, ¿verdad? —musitó Rin con un tono sombrío.

—No te preocupes, ya sé cómo funciona esto —Nitori sonrió solo como él sabía sonreír—. Además, ahora estoy buscando un fondo de pantalla, así que no haré ruido. Me gusta el del conejo entre las amapolas, ¿qué opinas?

Le enseñó tropecientas imágenes cursis de animalillos en la naturaleza, cada uno más ridículo que el anterior. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a Gou con algo así de ridículo. De pronto, una imagen captó, por motivos distintos, la atención de ambos. Era la fotografía que había sacado Nitori el día anterior, mientras Rin estaba leyendo en su cama.

—Creía que la habías borrado —comentó Rin, incómodo.

—Eh, bueno… no… —Nitori soltó una risita, cada vez más nervioso, sobre todo porque Rin no le quitaba la vista de encima— Creo que sales muy favorecido.

Rin le quitó el móvil de las manos y el primer instinto de Nitori fue el de asegurarse de que su móvil no hubiese salido volando por la ventana. No. Ahí seguía en las manos de Rin. Dio por hecho que eliminaría la fotografía —¡lástima!— y le gritaría por cualquier motivo.

Lo que hizo Rin, sin embargo, fue estirar el brazo, acercarse más a Nitori, y sacar una foto. A los dos. Nitori salía medio de fuera y con cara de no saber dónde meterse, un poco sonrojado y sorprendido por lo repentino que había sido todo aquello. Rin, aun con sus ojeras y expresión de zombi, demostró una vez más ser bastante fotogénico. Al menos más que su compañero, eso estaba claro.

—Usa esta —dijo Rin sin parecer enfadado ni sarcástico. Al ver que Nitori estaba en la inopia, continuó—. Mucha gente usa como fondos de pantalla imágenes de sus amigos, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Nitori le destelló con otra sonrisa de sol a sol, tan ilusionado que parecía que iba a echarse a bailar de un momento a otro.

—¡Muchas gracias, Rin-senpai!

—No salimos muy bien, así que si quieres después podemos… ya sabes…

—¡No, no, esta está perfecta!

Rin se levantó de la cama para prepararse para aquella jornada que prometía ser agotadora. Nitori, en cambio, estaba fresco como una lechuga a pesar de apenas haber dormido. Quizás era porque seguía clavando sus ojos fervorosos en su nuevo fondo de pantalla.

Tras unos diez minutos, salieron juntos de la habitación. Rin bostezaba tanto que no tardó en contagiárselo a su compañero. Al final del pasillo había una figura de brazos cruzados, silbando  _cierta melodía_ mientras esperaba a que llegase al ascensor.

—Mierda… es Mikoshiba… —murmuró Rin— Nitori, vámonos de aquí. Rápido.

—Pero, el ascensor…

—¡Pues bajamos por las escaleras!

Mikoshiba giró la cabeza, aún silbando _,_  para ver cómo Rin agarraba la muñeca de Nitori y huían despavoridos pasillo adelante. Nitori se reía a carcajada limpia y algo le decía a Mikoshiba que, al menos aquella mañana, Rin también estaba con la risa tonta.

Aquellos dos, desde luego, cada vez se llevaban mejor.


End file.
